


Winter

by Anaisfromanotherplanet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Although I'm not good at it, F/M, Romance, Saybel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaisfromanotherplanet/pseuds/Anaisfromanotherplanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably the first Saybel fanfiction from the ’A Choice With No Regrets’ visual novel / manga.</p><p>NO spoilers from the manga, as this is a modern au.</p><p>Isabel Magnolia x Sayram ship a.k.a. SAYBEL!</p><p>Find me and I’ll tell you everything about this ship, don’t you worry. ;)</p><p>I don’t say more, it’s a secret! Psssttt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeldaMalheiros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaMalheiros/gifts).



> Disclamer:
> 
> I do not own the Attack on titan / Shingeki no kyojin manga / anime / OVA’s, spin-offs, special episodes/chapters and I do not own the ’A Choice With No Regrets manga / visual novel either. I’m not making money with this, I only borrow the characters.
> 
> Dear readers,
> 
> You probably know about Isabel Magnolia, but not so much about Sayram.
> 
> He is not my OC. He is a character in the ACWNR visual novel / manga.
> 
> This one shot is dedicated to the small Sayram x Isabel (Saybel) ship. 
> 
> About the ship: http://anais-fromanotherplanet.tumblr.com/post/89756326318/acwnr-saybel-ship-sayram-x-isabel-please-read-it-i
> 
> As far as I know, this is the first fic of them, but here, you can find incredibly good fanarts of them:
> 
> http://saybellers.tumblr.com/
> 
> This little story is a thank you gift from me to Thania, who drew a lot of Saybel for me, and I’m forever thankful for her enthusiasm and the kindness she showed me from the very beginning. You are a great friend, Thania, and I hope you like this little writing of mine. (I’m also sorry for the long wait).  
> A couple of other things before I shut up:
> 
> \- It’s a modern au, so don’t have to worry about manga / visual novel spoilers.
> 
> \- I’m not a native English speaker, so sorry about the mistakes in the grammar, the spelling, the bad use of words, or using weird expressions. Feel free to point them out for me so I can fix them. 
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

**Winter**

 

„Izzy! You have a visitor!” Isabel heard the Miss, her Head Instructor of the Saint Margaret Institute. Her voice was muffled by the thick door which marked the end of the corridor, which separated the „Recovery Wing” from the other parts of the building.

Isabel got off of her bed and tried to make herself look more presentable than her current state. She wore a grey sweater and black pants, with warm, fluffy, white socks. She was sure that there were huge dark circles under her eyes and her nose was probably red, but hell, she couldn’t look like a top model when being sick, can she? Taming his flame-colored locks were an impossible task in the first place, so she just put a couple of things away in the drawer of her desk. She put slippers on her feet, walked out of her room and managed to reach the door of the corridor. She knocked on it and a moment later it opened, revealing a smiling face surrounded by blueish-black locks and the frowning face of her Head instructor.

„It’s Isabel, not Izzy-„ she only managed to get out these words before she was pulled into the tight embrace of the black-haired boy.

„Hi!”

Isabel looked over the shoulder of his visitor to see that the Miss was standing in a careful distance away from them, and shook her head.

„That is so unsanitary! Sayram, my boy, if you don’t want to catch the thing she has…”

„Don’t worry, Miss.” Sayram finally let Isabel go and reached out his hand towards the food container held by the frowning lady. „We have learned in school that we can only get contaminated from another person if the symptoms aren’t visible yet.” As if Isabel wanted to confirm his saying, she sneezed loudly to the sleeve of her sweater.

„See?” smiled Sayram. „Thank you for holding the soup for me.” He adjusted the band of his shoulderbag and took the bowl from the hands of the woman.

The Head Instructor shook her head again, then closed the door firmly behind her. After hearing the lock fit in its place, they walked back to Isabels temporary quarters.

The redhead girl plopped down on the bed and followed Sayram with her eyes as he put the food container on the tiny table in front of the window.

„So, what’s up in school?”

„Well, you’re not the only one who’s ill. I’ve been in and out of places all day.” There was a mischievous glint in his black eyes as he looked at Isabel. „Way to know who is weak and who isn’t.”

Isabel threw a pillow at him, but Sayram and caught it.

„Who are you calling weak?”

He laughed, threw the pillow back.

„It must be some kind of infection going around recently. Some of mums business partners have gotten ill, too.”

He rubbed his hands together.

„It’s really cold out there, isn’t it?” mused Isabel, glancing out the window. It wasn’t snowing, but she saw that there must be a strong wind. She found herself being grateful for this room they gave her for her recovery, as it had been lagged recently. The window in her usual room was thin and just thinking about it made her shiver. She found Sayram looking at her, but he soon turned away to open his bag and he put a stock of paper on Isabels desk.  Seeing the amount, Isabel groaned.

„Don’t worry, only the half of it is yours.” Sayram put the other half back in his bag. Isabel caught herself looking at his slender fingers. She noticed she was looking a lot on Sayrams hands recently. They were nice and soft looking. This somehow made her embarrassed, but she couldn’t look away from them. That was the reason Sayram caught her looking.

„What is it?” he asked, confused.

Thankfully, Isabel found a reason for her staring.

„What’s that blue on your fingers?”

Sayram inspected the stains. „Must be the indigo paper. Fortunately, I found a couple in the locker, somehow someone managed not to throw them out,„ he glanced at Isabel, arching an eyebrow. ”so I use them when I take my notes. It’s simpler than copying the notes afterwards, but it has its disadvantages too.” he smiled, gesturing with his hands, and then grabbed the band of his shoulder bag.

„Ehm… I’ll be off now. Eat the soup. My mother made it not long ago, it’s still warm. Well, it’s supposed to be warm.”

Isabel snapped out of her embarrassment, and stood up before Sayram could move an inch.

„What?! Hell no! I’ve been here all day and the Miss forbid me to go outside, even for a bit. I’m bored out of my mind! You’ll stay here and entertain me!”

Sayram hesitated.

„But now you have my notes from school, maybe you should flip through it-”

„I have plenty of time to do that! Do you seriously think I would choose to spend my time with boring school stuff when I can spend it with you?”

Somehow this made Sayram blush, and because of that, Isabel felt her face becoming hot too.

Why though? It’s just Sayram.

„Please.” Isabel knew when she asked nicely, it was almost always a guarantee to get her way.

„Well, I think I can stay a bit…” he said finally.

„Good!” The phrase was a bit louder than Isabel intended it to be. „Get off your coat and put down your ass!"

„Charming.” laughed Sayram and the awkwardness slipped away as soon as it came.

He took off his long coat and draped it over the back of the long-legged chair.

„Aren’t you hungry?” He asked. „The soup is great, you will see. My mum is amazing in stuff like this. It will make you healthy again in no time.” He glanced on the food container while peeling off his grey scarf.

„You brought soup for the others too?” Smirked Isabel as she climbed up the rather tall chair, pulling the soup closer to her.

„No.” Sayram puffed out a little laugh. „That would have been a sight. I would have got on the bus with four, then. Like a porter.” He shook his head smiling. „You’re lucky. My mum likes you.”

Isabel put the first spoonful in her mouth.

„Mmm… this is amazing.”

„Told you.” He took Isabel’s place on the bed and draped his hands over his chest.

„You want some?” Isabel was waving her spoon in the air.

„No, I’m just coming from lunch.”

„How are your folks? They aren’t sick, are they?”

„Everyone’s fine. Our immun system is legendary.” Isabel huffed. „Well, it’s probably has something to do with my mother’s health mania."

They were quiet until Isabel finished eating. She leaned back on her chair, satisfied, swallowing the last spoonful of soup.

„Your mum is amazing. Tell her how grateful I am.”

„I will.” From the curious and excited expression of his face, Isabel had a suspicion what will he ask next and she wasn’t wrong.

„Did you draw something new?”

„In only one day? While being sick?” Isabel tilted her head to the left.

„Knowing you, the answer would be a yes.”

Isabel sighed, but she pulled open the top drawer of the desk anyway, and took out the drawing she did that morning.

„It’s crap.” she said while giving it to Sayram, watching him as he inspected the green field she drawn. The black-haired boy studied it with an almost solemn expression on his face and at the thought of him taking her passion seriously made a sort of warm feeling in her chest. After a couple of moments, he looked up, smiling.

„I don’t know why you tend to say things like that of your art. This drawing is amazing. Is it a real place? Have you been there?”

„No. It’s just- well, I have dreamt about it.”

„It’s really beautiful. I’ve always been awed by those who can capture their sentiments and thoughts in a drawing. It’s a great gift. You are amazing.”

To those words Isabel became shy which was very unlike her.

„Yeah, well, it’s just… it’s just what I do. I’m not as clever as you.”

„Everyone can have good grades. Yes, even you, if you would just put an effort in your studies.” Here, Isabel rolled her eyes. „But the ability to draw is something special.” 

He gave the paper back to Isabel who put it on the table instead of putting it back in the drawer.

„I think what you have is special too.” said Isabel, meaning every word.

„Thanks.” Sayram gave her one of his smiles Isabel loved the best. The one which made his eyes shine, too.

„What would you like to do?” both of them asked this at the same time, making each other grin.

„Why are you asking me this? I am your host after all.” said Isabel.

Sayram arched his eyebrows.

„Well, you told me that I was here to entertain you.”

„You’re not only here for that, dummy.”

„Now which of them am I?” sneered Sayram. „Clever or dummy?”

„It’s easy, both.” chuckled the redhead girl. „It’s enough that you keep me company. I’m telling you, I’m bored out of my head here, alone, all day. I can’t even be in the same corridor with the others.”

„It must be hard for you, not to run around pestering them.” grinned Sayram.

„I’m not pestering them.” pouted Isabel. „But I’m the oldest, so it’s my responsibility to look after them, when the Miss isn’t around.” Isabel straitened her back, as if her fifteen years would put her in an instant authority position. „I’m soon to go to work and find a new place anyway. In a couple of years, Michael will be the oldest.”

From then, they’ve spoken about everything and nothing, just like how Isabel loved it. But this time, something was a little different, and she often saw Sayram looking at her in a curious way.

Time passed as fast as it always did when they got involved in an excited conversation with each other. They’ve only realized that it became dark when Isabel had to switch the lights on.

„Oh no!” Sayram said, getting on his feet. „I meant to study tonight!”

„It won’t break you, not being a nerd for an afternoon.” grinned Isabel, swinging her legs back and forth from the tall chair delightedly.

Sayram looked at her unamused.

„You’re the reason I have to get up earlier tomorrow.

„Oh myyy…” Isabel was too amused to feel pity for him. „You poor thing…”

Sayram tried to look serious, but failed, as a smile was tugging his lips upwards. He shook his head and got his coat off the chair Isabel was sitting on. „Keep this up, and I won’t come tomorrow.”

Isabel placed her hands on her heart.

„Oh, please no! My poor heart wouldn’t bear it!”

„You are unbelievable.” her friend shook his head and put his hands through the sleeves of his coat. „I’m this kind to you and you’re making fun of me.”

„Oh, come on…” Isabel got up, intending to say something, but somehow her eyes caught on the fabric of Sayram’s coat. It was nice and really soft-looking.

She reached out her hands, involuntary it seemed. Sayram was in the middle of buttoning up, but he froze when Isabel got a hold on the right sleeve of his coat and stroked it. The redhead girl felt light-headed - she only felt the softness of the tissue and the closeness of Sayram. He smelled like soap. Her hand wandered from his arm to his shoulder. Sayram was a bit taller than him, so Isabel had to look up at him if she wanted to look him in the eyes. Which she did. She never saw Sayram’s eyes this close before. They were dark, but warm. He was looking straight in her eyes, and there were two pink spots on his otherwise pale skin. His hair was a bit ruffled, and Isabel felt a strange urge to straighten his black locks.

„Isabel…”

Hearing her name made her snap out from the unknown feeling she was trapped in. There was she, standing way too close to her flustered best friend, stroking his arm and making him visibly uncomfortable.

She immediately stepped away and let his arm go. Looking down in shame, she felt her face burning.

_What was I thinking?_

She heard Sayram clearing his throat and glanced up at him reluctantly. He was pointing at something behind Isabel’s back. It was the food container for the soup.

_He can’t even come close to me now._

Isabel avoided his eyes the whole time she gave the food container back, murmuring a thank you and wanted nothing else than for the floor to open up and swallow her. She felt vulnerable, a feeling she never had to deal with when in his company.

„Well, um, bye, Isabel.” Isabel heard Sayram say before hurrying out the door, closing it tightly behind him. The girl sighed and dropped down to her bed, hiding her face in her hands.

 _He is my friend. My best friend. What did I do?! He must think I’m weird. Maybe…_ her stomach clenched unpleasantly at the thought- _Maybe he doesn’t want to be friends with me anymore._

She startled hearing the knocking on the door, bolting right up from the bed. It wasn’t the Miss, she always used a loud knock, being used to waking unwilling children up in the mornings. This knocking was much more quiet.

Isabel opened the door, and there he stood, with his dark eyes and black locks and kind face. He looked embarrassed, but after Isabel stood to the side of the door to let him in, he did just that.

The redhead girl looked at him expectantly, but at the same time, she wanted to say something to make things better. So once again, they spoke at the same time.

„I’m sorry…”

„Isabel…”

They both became silent for a moment, then Sayram gestured to her to continue. _Always so polite._

„Sayram, I’m sorry for…” It dawned on her that she only thought this through until the apologizing part. She wasn’t really sure what was she saying sorry for. Stepping in his personal space? They did that all the time. Hugging, nudging, poking the other were almost as natural as breathing for them. This was all weird and confusing.

But Sayram, always him, he once again made it better what she couldn’t.

„Look, Isabel, I… I don’t mind.” He became slightly flustered again. She briefly wondered whether they will blush constantly around each other from now on. „I mean… I don’t mind… what you did. It’s okay.” He smiled a little. „It… was nice, even.”

To his words a mix of feelings begun to swirl inside her – relief, excitement, nervousness – but the strongest feeling she felt right then was… hope.

„Oh.” she said dumbly.

Sayram stepped closer to her and his smile broadened, but now his face was so red like Isabel never seen it before.

„I like you, Isabel.”

Isabel couldn’t say a thing to that, she just kept staring at Sayram. She was sure that her mouth was open too.

Now, it seemed Sayram was getting nervous without her response, as he started to talk fast, while shifting from one leg to another.

„I want to say… of course I like you, we are friends after all, but what I meant is that I like you like a different kind of way, like… like, you know like liking someone like…”

Isabel finally managed to gather up enough thoughts to save him from this trap of the word „like”.

„I like you too!” She blurted out a little louder than she wanted to.

Sayram seemed stunned for a moment, then the most beautiful smile bloomed on his face.

„I’m glad.” he said and laughed a little.

Isabel laughed too, a little nervously, but the tension  between them, while it stayed, in the same time it seemed to soften into something joyous.

The green-eyed girl glanced up at Sayram from under her bangs and saw him peering down at her. Both of them were smiling.  Then the boy’s smile slowly pulled into a smirk, and he said that Isabel can touch his coat whenever she wants. Isabel laughed and pinched Sayrams arm and everything was right again. More than right, really.

When they’ve stopped laughing, Sayram looked at his watch and then shook his head guiltily.

„I have to go now.”

Isabel nodded, and she opened the door for him a little sadly, when her eyes spotted something on her chair.

„Wait!”

She jumped right back to get it.

„Your scarf- You wouldn’t want to leave it here, if it’s that cold out there.”

„Oh.” Sayram looked at the cloth thoughtfully for a moment. „You know what? Why don’t you keep it?”

Isabel arched her eyebrows.

„Why would you give it to me?”

„It will keep you warm, so you don’t get sick again.” he said with a serious expression.

„But you need it too, to keep _you_ warm!”

„I live close if you have forgotten,” smiled Sayram. „I’ll be fine. I’d like that if you would keep it.”

She was stunned when Sayram reached out, pulled the scarf out of her hands and draped it around her neck.

Oddly, instead of her neck, Isabel felt the warmth in her stomach instead.

„Um, thank you.” she mumbled.

„You’re welcome.” said Sayram happily. „Now I have to go, but I promise to come tomorrow afternoon, with the next set of homework.”

Isabel groaned making Sayram laugh again. „Shouldn’t have said that, right?” his eyes twinkled. „I’ll help you if you’d like. But now I really have to go.”

Sayram stepped out the door, walking backwards towards the thick door barring the corridor.

„Take care! Drink a lot!”

He pulled the bellstring hanging next to the door and waved Isabel goodbye, who waved back, then Sayram was ushered out by the Miss, who promised Isabel to bring tea for her, not hearing her protesting: „I can make my own tea!” When Sayram and the Miss disappeared out of her sight, the girl closed the door to her room, and walked over to the window, lightly touching the scarf on her neck. She pulled it to her nose and inhaled. It smelled like Sayram. She giggled when she plopped down on the bed for the third time, but now on her stomach. She felt happy that what happened didn’t make this worse or strange, but made them actually better, and she was overjoyed that they were able to be like they always were around each other with Sayram. This was normal, just a new kind of normal which needed a little time to get used to, but Isabel couldn’t wait to experience more of it.

_Sayram likes me._

She giggled again and her eyes found her drawing on the table. She shook her head in amused disbelief when she thought that as much effort as she usually put in her art, if asked right now, she could only draw little pink hearts like any other girl in love.

 

 

 

 

 

The End

 

 

 

 

 

1st of october 2014

 

**Author's Note:**

> Awww, thanks for reading it!  
> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Message me if you’d like:
> 
> You can find me here or at tumblr: anaisworks (my fanfictions and fanvideos), saybellers (the blog dedicated to the Saybel ship), anaisfromanotherplanet (my personal / reblogging blog, I’m mostly available here)
> 
> Have a nice day / night :)
> 
> Happy that! ;)


End file.
